cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Beijing
| parties = | depositor = | language = , , , , | languages = | website = | notes = }}The Treaty of Beijing is a treaty between China, Korea, Vietnam, and Midway that formed the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. This was in response to the Great Pacific War. The treaty is effectively a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. On June 30th, 2011, it was amended to include an economic clause effectively making the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics an as well. Text of the treaty Preamble The undersigned nations, Recognizing the need for mutual military assistance, Acknowledging that military assistance would be beneficial to all of us, Convinced that, under the circumstances, Communist states must work together and take necessary measures in safeguarding their safety and security, In the interest of promoting and strengthening friendship and security, in accordance with the principles and respect for independence for sovereign states, Have resolved to sign this treaty, which shall be called the Treaty of Beijing. Article 1: Peace The undersigned nations shall take all measures to avoid armed conflict with each other. None of the undersigned nations may take actions that may lead directly or indirectly into a war against each other. If any two of the undersigned nations are at war against each other, then any other of the undersigned nations must not enter the war, and must act as to speed the return of peace. Article 2: Friendship The undersigned nations agree to maintain friendly relations with each other. Article 3: Mutual Defense If a third party declares war on any of the undersigned nations, it shall be considered a declaration of war on all of the undersigned nations. Article 4: Optional Aggression If any of the undersigned nations declares war on another reason, the undersigned nations are all encouraged to declare war as well. Article 5: Amendments Any of the undersigned nations may propose amendments to the treaty, and the amendment shall be passed if at least 66% of the undersigned nations approve of it (unanimous vote if there are only 2 signatories). Article 6: Cancellation This treaty may be cancelled by any of the undersigned nations at any time. If any of the undersigned nations cancels this treaty, they must wait a 48 hour grace period after the announcement is made while that nation is still bound by this treaty, after which that nation is considered exempt from the conditions of this treaty. Article 7: Alliance This treaty shall be considered to have started a military alliance between the undersigned nations. This alliance shall be known as the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. Amendments Amendment 1: Economic Cooperation The undersigned nations agree to enter a state of economic union, in which imports from the undersigned nations to the undersigned nations shall be free of tariff, have the same customs duties, import quotas, preferences or other non-tariff barriers to trade apply to all goods entering the undersigned nations from a third party, and have common policies on product regulation, and freedom of movement of the factors of production (capital and labor) and of enterprise and services. This amendment effectively enters the undersigned nations into a state of economic union. Signed For China: Wang Liu Mei Hong Long For Korea: Kim Jong-Il Kim Jong-Un Kim Sul-Song For Vietnam: Nguyễn Dũng Trọng Nguyễn Tấn Dũng For Midway: Daniel Bullock Category:Treaties